If All You Wanted Was Me,I'd Give You Nothing Less
by Shan Sawyer Snape Malfoy
Summary: I sat staring into my drink in my little solitary alcove in the corner of the extensive ball room. I watched the amber liquid float around the skeleton goblet.I HATE Fire Whiskey.I was at a party for all the esteemed purebloods. A party celebrating Draco Malfoy's 'Betrothal' to that whore Parkinson. A love story between Shan Grimoire and Draco Malfoy. More chapters to come soon :


_**Disclaimer: **_I dont own anything other than Shan Grimoire, The rest belongs to JK Rowling, the genius of writing.I just like to use her characters and mess up their lives :)  
_**  
**__**A/N: **__This is my first attempt at an acctual chapter fic. So please bare with me if im slow at updating or the storyline is crap. Also, to save any conusion, the P.O.V changes from shan to draco, shan to draco ect... :)_

No Flames Or Non-Constructive Critisism :)  


* * *

**If All You Wanted Was Me ...I'd Give You Nothing Less**

_****__**Its A Thin Line That Seperates Love From Hate, Passion From Obsession And  
Lover from Possession...**__**  
**__**  
**_I sat staring into my drink in my little solitary alcove in the corner of the extensive ball room. I watched the amber liquid float around the skeleton goblet. Fire Whiskey. I HATE Fire Whiskey. The way the blue flames dance across the surface then burn inside my stomach. It disgusts me. I prefer wine. It's much more... satisfying. The slide of the substance across my full lips, the way my one-side-shorter black hair brushes across the nape of my neck when I down the , I tolerate wine well, I can get absolutely pissed without a hangover.  
I was at a party for all the esteemed purebloods. A party celebrating Draco Malfoy's 'Betrothal' to that whore Parkinson.  
Ughhh he's such a fucking arse I can barely stand to be in the same room as him!  
Were both in Slytherin, and we both HATE eachother -Come to think of it, I hate a lot of things- Were definitely the most mysterious duo of the house. Especially as the others cant seem to understand why were always fighting. We both mostly spend our nights in Mgonnagall or Sev's rooms. In detention of course.  
I wonder if my Godfather is here... Another reason I have to spend more time with him that necessary. We share a Godfather.  
Once, we had both discarded our wands and fought hand to hand. It was rather enthralling.  
We were yanked apart by Severus and Zabini, still screaming blue bloody murder at eachother. Malfoy had broken my nose, and in turn, he had black eye and broken ribs. Ha! We'd both been fixed up in the infirmary but wern't relieved of the pain. What a bloody night that had been.  
I smiled internally at the memory of his smashed up face. God, I'd never admit the real reason I hated him, the real reason I fought with him so much. The reason a bolt of electricity would fry my veins whenever he looked at me. The reason I'd shiver when we traded insults. The reason I'd tremble when we fought.  
Tough times.  
**  
DMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSG**

I looked up from the eyes of my future wife, and glared across the hall. Why on earth my father had invited that freak is beyond me. Her black hair and pale face, ughhhh! She just makes me want to... what is the end of that sentence? I dont know. I really dont know what she makes me want to do. One of the reasons I hate her. Of course I'd never admit the real reason. She makes my blood boil, and I fear it melts the ice around my heart.  
She looked up and caught my fake glare. She smirked at me as she looked me up and down. A small laugh bubbled from her lips when she saw my arms still wrapped around the pug that is my stalker.  
"Drakie!" The pug squealed as I cast her aside, never once breaking gaze with Sh-Grimoire.  
"Oh,Just fuck off pansy!"  
She let out a little yelp/sob and ran from the room, unnoticed.  
My heart began to hammer harder when I saw what my enemies smirk had melted into. A look of pure... lust? A few heart stopping moments. No. There was that smirk again. How dare she toy with me like that? I own her.I've bruised her, I've hexed her, I've spilled her blood. I'm going to teach that bitch a lesson!

**DMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSG**

Malfoy began to strut his way over, when he turned slightly in the other direction.  
God damn it! I wanted to fight him! Now!  
The urge to duel him was just to strong. it washed over me like a huge tidal wave. I imagined all the pale un-marked skin stretching over his muscels, just begging to be hexed. To mark him as MY possesion once again. That was it. He WAS mine. I knew it. He probably had an idea, but as I know, hatred could be blinding. Most of the time, I couldnt see either. Bloody divination, making me rather intuitive to things I dont wanna hear. The blood-Crazed haze passes as he moves further and further away from me.  
Malfoy Manor really was no place for a Goth like me to be on a Friday night. All alone, not a soul to talk to, I hate My parents for bringing me here. I hate Draco's parents. Yes, Draco. I gave up calling him by his last name long ago. Of course, I never call him by his first name to his face. Pah! He doesnt deserve it.  
My parents are in the thick of the mingiling. The day they notice I'm alone, is the day we can BBQ in the sky and ice Skate in hell. Then I felt a prescence behind me, Whoever they were, they leant over me. I diddnt move, I continued to stare stright into my drink.

"Why should I?" Came the hushed whisper of My nemesis.  
"Because you are the one person in the world I really dont need to see right now, Malfoy"  
And its back, the thrumming, vibrating urge to either throttle him, or kiss him. Eugh! I did not just think that!  
His hot breath tickled my neck, and I had to supress a shiver to maintain my perfect bored facade,  
"Are you having a good time? I just hate to think you were'nt..." He mocked, lips dangerously close to my ear.  
Fuck him. He know's how to royally piss me off!  
"Not especially, Malfoy" I reply smoothly  
it hadnt gone unnoticed to me how he had pressed almost as much of his chest against me as he could of. He had rested a single hand near mine, fingers clenched in a fist.  
"You know" He smirked "I could make it SO much better..."

**DMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSG**

Oh holy shit I did not just say that. What the hell has gotten into me? I came over here to... teach her a lesson. That was it.  
My mind was a million lighyears away from my body. I felt how I had pressed myself over her. Meaning to intimidate. But did I have an unknown notice. God damn my sub-concious.  
" And how, Pray tell,do you intend to do THAT,Malfoy?"  
Drat. How do I answer that question? I diddnt know. So I diddnt. I acted. Acted on pure impulse.  
Bad idea.

**DMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSG**

I tried to distract myself in any way I could. I Scrutinized the previously ignored splendor of the room. Trying to forget that absolutely desirable body above me. His scent was driving me insane as I took a great interest in the polished marble floor. The reflection drew my attention to one of the grandest chandeliers that I've ever seen even in comparison to my own extravagant home. its some, hundreds of candles all sat in pefect clusters that covered most of the ceiling. Each had little burning flames that burnt green. Portraits of past Malfoys adorned the walls, and when they caught sight of Draco and I's Position, they all began to smile and nod. I cursed and glared at them all.  
"Dont mind them, Focus." He said, his voice to husky for my liking. He needed to get away now before he lost one of those pretty little arms!  
"Draco, move away before either of us do something were both going to seriously regret"

**DMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSG**

She said my name. And coming from her lips, in that smooth seductive voice. it was too much to bear. I swooped down and pressed my lips to hers, and SHE KiSSED BACK!  
What the fuck is wrong with me? I HATE HER!  
I felt her sharp nails rake down my arms and I gasped into her mouth.I was pretty sure they were deep gashes. I had to show her who owned who. She was mine. I bit down of her lip and I felt blood flow into my mouth. I thought to pull away before anyone caught us, but in that moment I really couldnt be arsed. I figured I wouldnt be getting many more moments like this. W hate each other... dont we?. Pushing all confusing thoughts out of my mind, I turned my attention back to her. I could hear the portraits grunts of approval, and I knew it wouldnt be long before we come to someones attention. My tounge slid across hers as we battled for dominance of the kiss. We pulled apart for breath, and pressed our foreheads together. Her black eye makeup was smudged and I was pretty sure I had black lipstick on my face.  
"Shit" She breathed, still panting for breath. Her lips were swolled and still bleeding.  
I closed my eyes and willed my erratic heart to calm down. When I was finally under controll, I opened my eyes again to finde hers closed, a small smile on her face.  
"Why are you smiling?" I whispered.  
Her eyes snapped open and the smile vanished, all feeling withdrew into the depths of her stormy eyes.  
"Because you kissed me, Malfoy"  
"so?"  
"I do own you"  
"Nobody owns me,especially you. I Hate You more than anything! You bitch" I Snarl.  
I pulled away from Shan and stood, oblivious to the fact that the entire room had witnessed our little moment.  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?  
My fathers furious voice pulled me away from my current problem, and my stomached dropped when I saw the look he gave me.  
"I NEVER DID ANYTHING! SHE KiSSED ME!"  
"Oh fuck you, Malfoy, everybody here knows thats not true!"  
"Shut it you filthy whore!"  
Ohh I was gonna regret that!  
Shan stood and punched me straight in the face. And god! it hurt more that when that mudblood did it it third year.  
"JESUS"  
She swept out of the room, and I swear I saw tears forming in her eyes as she left.  
Shit.

**DMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSGDMSG**

HOW DARE HE? That little lying cheat humiliated me! He cost me a bed for the night, My parents disowning me, luckily, they allowed me back and settled with banishing me to the other side of the manor.  
As I sat in bed, staring at the ceiling of the huge Four Poster, I touched my fingers to my lips, and thought about the kiss.  
Not only had I kissed my Worst-Enemy.

I Had Liked it.

* * *

A/N: Well thats it for now.  
Sorry about any mistakes, I dont have a Betta so...I Hope you all  
enjoyed it. If anyone has any ideas for me, send me a PM :)

Ahhh... The muse is weary, i need reviews to keep me going...

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


End file.
